official_tokyo_ghoul_roleplay_serverfandomcom-20200214-history
Half-Ghouls
A half-ghoul, also known as a one-eyed ghoul, is a hybrid between human and ghoul that possesses a ghoul's abilities. Biology Half-ghouls differ from regular ghouls mainly because of the single kakugan they possess. Some half-ghouls have a unique scent, and are regarded as more enticing or tastier by other ghouls, making them prime targets for cannibalism. Other than these, they are biologically identical to a full-blood ghoul. Half-ghouls are considered stronger than their full-blooded counterparts due to hybrid vigor. Because of the combination of human and ghoul cells in one body, not all cells are bound to RC cells. However, as a half-ghoul takes damage, the RC cells take over, replacing the old. Half-ghouls thus get stronger the more damage they take. Origins Half ghouls first came into existence some 110 years ago. One-eyed ghouls can be created in two main ways: Natural (Child-birth) A natural one-eyed ghoul is possible; however, naturally-born human-ghoul hybrids with ghoul abilities are considered incredibly rare. This is because the initial chance for pregnancy to begin with is incredibly low, and if a child is conceived, they usually die during the pregnancy. * In the case of natural one-eyed ghouls, if the mother is a human and the father a ghoul, the child will not receive the necessary nutrients and will starve to death unless the mother engages in cannibalism. In contrast, if the mother is a ghoul and the father is a human, the mother's body will mistake the child for food and absorb it as nutrition unless the mother weakens her body by consuming human food. Artificial (Kakuhou transplant) This procedure involves transferring a ghoul's kakuhou into a human recipient. The procedure, though incredibly high-risk, will create a fully functioning artificial hybrid, with the abilities of a full-blooded ghoul if successful. Artificial ghouls may have certain differences to full-bloods due to the nature of their existence as ghouls. It is thought that the procedure makes artificial one-eyed ghouls a stronger and more durable body, as well as reducing their need to replenish or feed. However, they must also intake more RC cells because their lifespan may be shortened if they do not, especially in the instance of prolonged usage of their kagune. The CCG were the only ones known to be in practice of trying to create their own one-eyed ghouls, first in secret about a decade after learning of their existence; however, rumors from the darkest of alleys tell of a certain faction that might also be creating artificial half-ghouls, having the same, if not more, knowledge on how to do so. Statistics < Strength = Ghoul > < Speed = Ghoul > < Defense = Ghoul > < Stamina = Ghoul > < Regeneration = Ghoul > #= Perks =# -Artificial- * 4 Strengths * * 2 Weaknesses* -Natural- * 5 Strengths * * 3 Weaknesses * Rule of Recovery Every time a part of the body is destroyed, user gains rc for healing it back. This applies to all one eyed species. Vital Torso Damage: +20 rc Limb Replacement: +15 rc each Vital Brain Damage: +30 rc Large Gash/Wound: +5 RC each Light Gash/Wound: +3 RC each